1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is stack or layer capacitors with means to prevent corrosion of the electrodes and in particular, to use of adhesion means between one of the electrodes and a covering foil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art capacitors of the type which are subject to corrosion which the present invention is designed to prevent are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,074. With such capacitors corrosion of metallic coatings takes place in high moisture environments.